Don't forget about us
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Merlin vuelve a Avalon, y los susurros del lago (o de cierto rubio) le recuerdan algo que no debe olvidar jamás.


**Y he aquí mi primera historia Merthur. Depresiva, por supuesto, o eso espero.**

–_Es demasiado tarde. –susurró Arturo, dejándose caer, y aunque Merlin lo sujetó, no pudo con él. –Con toda tu magia, Merlin, y no puedes salvarme la vida. –bromeó el rubio._

–_Puedo. –y Merlin sonrió, por no ponerse a llorar en ese mismo instante. –No voy a perderte._

Un muchacho, ojeroso, ropa manchada por barro seco y el pelo lleno de ramitas, surgió del denso bosque, conteniendo un jadeo, mientras sentía cómo su interior se retorcía, pasando la mirada por toda aquella extensión de tierra y lago, tan poco habitada como un castillo en llamas.

_Y el joven tiró del rey hacia arriba, en un amago de levantarlo._

–_Merlin. –gimió Arturo, agarrándose el costado, agonizante. –Merlin. –volvió decir, esta vez en un susurro, pues su amigo había parado de moverse. –Sólo abrázame, por favor. –cerró los ojos unos instantes, posando su mano encima de la del otro, que lo sujetaba por el estómago. _

El chico, Merlin, dio un par de pasos vacilantes, y luego su mirada centelleó.

Y comenzó a correr.

Y a gritar.

–¡Arturo! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Arturo!

Y a llorar.

Se dejó caer en la orilla del lago Avalon, mojándose hasta las rodillas.

–Maldito idiota…–gimoteó el hechicero, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

–_Hay algo que quiero decirte… _–_comenzó el rubio, pero fue interrumpido instantáneamente._

–_No vas a despedirte. _

–_No… _–_negó Arturo, y acomodó su cabeza en el hueco de la armadura. –Merlin. –volvió a comenzar, con suavidad. –Todo lo que has hecho… _–_cogió aire difícilmente, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones ardían. –Lo sé ahora. –finalizó en un suspiro. –Por mí. Por Camelot… Por el reino que me ayudaste a levantar… _–_añadió, pero volvió a ser interrumpido._

–_Podrías haberlo hecho sin mí._

–_Tal vez. –sonrió el rey._

Y hundió su rostro en las oscuras aguas del lago, con rabia.

–_Quiero decir… _–_murmuró débilmente. –Algo que nunca te he dicho. –Arturo alzó un poco la mirada, casi con dolor, encontrándose con la del castaño._

Y contuvo la respiración.

–_Gracias._

Pero no pudo. Porque tenía que esperarle.

–_Merlin, no hay nada que puedas hacer. –sentenció el dragón, mientras observaba al joven arrastrar el cadáver del rey._

–_He fallado. –a Merlin le picaban los ojos, veía borroso por culpa de las lágrimas acumuladas._

–_No, joven mago. Todo lo que has soñado construir, ya lo hemos pasado._

_Merlin parpadeó, confuso. Sintió una pesadez abrumadora por todo su cuerpo, tenía ganas de tumbarse, llorar, y dormir. Algo en su pecho, tan fuerte como una espada, le provocaba terribles dolores a todo su sistema. Cada latido era un suplicio. Miró el cuerpo en sus brazos y gruñó._

_-¡No puedo perderle! ¡Es mi amigo! –le gritó, descargando aquella rabia creciente contra el dragón._

_-Aunque nadie, por muy bueno que sea, pueda saber su destino, algunas vidas han sido predichas, Merlin. –el Gran Dragón lo miró, con aquél cariño que había desarrollado por su señor a lo largo de los años. –Arturo no es sólo un rey –continuó_–_, es el antiguo y futuro rey de Camelot. _

_Merlin alzó la mirada, nublada por la tristeza, pero que empezaba a adquirir un brillo. _

_Un brillo de esperanza. _

_-Reconfórtate, porque cuando Albion lo necesite más que nunca, Arturo se levantará de nuevo._

Y ahí estaba. Esperando a que su rey se levantase. Que saliese de aquellas aguas profundas, ver el brillo dorado de su pelo, sus ojos azules cual día de primavera. Su sonrisa socarrona, pero noble. Su Arturo.

-Te estoy esperando. –murmuró Merlin, sorbiéndose la nariz. –No tardes, ¿vale?

Y algo en aquél sitio le dijo que esa promesa no podría ser cumplida. Y un susurro que vino desde los árboles de la otra orilla le provocó escalofríos.

Se dio la vuelta, con paso decidido, y volvió al bosque.

Pero aquél susurro permaneció.

Y permaneció.

Y permaneció.

_No te olvides de nosotros. _


End file.
